Diamonds in the Rough
by AetherlightGirl
Summary: Because of the success of Fem Squad, Kaminoans breed four new clones, Nex Squad. Based off of Iwannagetitwrite's story Not a Mistake, this is a story of female clones in the GAR.
1. Girl Power

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this rewrite! I'll be trying to develop the characters more and improve the story from where it was. If you like this, please check out my other Star Wars stories, The Brother and Shisebi: Star Wars to Earth. Also check out Iwannagetitwrite's story Not a Mistake, which inspired this story, and the characters from Fem Squad are from there. And as always, please review!**

* * *

_After the genetics leak that created Fem Squad, the Kaminoan head scientists met to discuss creating more female clone troopers._

* * *

Nala Se paced angrily. She had never been in favor of the female clones, and now the thought of creating more of them? "That would be unconventional!" She declared angrily. "What would the Jedi think?"

"Clones are Kaminoan property, therefore what the Jedi wish is irrelevant!" Lama Su irritably slammed his fist on the table. Nala Se gathered that he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.

His aide Taun We put a hand on his shoulder. "If we fail, the Jedi may discontinue the production of the clone troopers."

The newest scientist, Zo Dreli, piped up. She was an innovative, caring young Kaminoan. "If we find a willing host, would it be so bad to create a small batch, say four? If they could be programmed to take on tasks such as the Jango clones can't, they could become elite troopers."

Lama Su crabbily threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Create your female troopers!"

* * *

_The Kaminoans found a willing host, a near-human named Viviashl Higbest. They created a small group of four female troopers._

Hunter was the undisputed leader. Slightly taller than the other girls, with a charismatic, yet authoritative personality. She had dyed her white hair lilac, which stood out against her tan skin. She'd shaved the side of her head, revealing the word _Stellar_ tattooed on it.

Nette and Chance were practically twins. Both kept their hair in layered pixie cuts, not tolerating the hindrance loose strands presented. Both were vivacious, athletic, and mischievous.

Lis was the youngest, if not in age, at least in spirit. She was sweet and innocent, but very intelligent. Her fellow female clones did everything in their power to protect her. She kept her hair in a cut that was barely regulation, a wavy bob that fell to her shoulders. These four girls, numbered FT-1, FT-2, FT-3, and FT-4 made up Nex Squad. They were trained away from the Jango clones, but that was about to change.

* * *

"Hunter, lift the weight! I said LIFT IT!"

With a groan, Hunter left the weight fall. "I can't do it, Prissy! I hate this!"

Prissy smiled. "You may not like it, but you gotta do it. One day _soon_, war is going to break out, and you want to be prepared."

Meanwhile, Nette and Chance were having a pushup competition. They were up to 23 pushups, when Nette let out a loud pant and collapsed. Mama, who was supervising them, chuckled.

Elita was running over protocols with Lis. "Order 37, capture a wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of civilians. Order 38-"

She was interrupted by a radio broadcast. "Nex Squad, report to Training Officer Dos El's office. Nex Squad, to Training Officer Dos El's office."

Fem Squad and Nex Squad exchanged looks. "You girls better go," Mama told them. "Dos El hates to be kept waiting."

The girls walked out of the gym, brushing off their training armor. Hunter raised her hand to knock on the office door, but it hissed and slid to the side immediately. The girls stepped in nervously. Standing in front of Dos El, they stood at attention. "You called us, Officer?" Asked Hunter, imitating the crisp manner of speech that the Jango clones used.

"Yes, I did," confirmed Dos El, not looking up from her papers. Hunter inwardly sighed. Dos El was known for her penchant of answering questions with questions and dodging direct statements.

"What for?"

The Kaminoan looked up from her papers. "How does Fem Squad believe you are progressing with your training?"

"Very well," reported Hunter, instantly rattling off the memorized stats. "Impeccable health, above standard endurance, and average physical fitness performance."

Dos El let out a little hum. "Do you girls believe you're ready for something more?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Blurted Chance. Hunter shot her a look, and Chance grinned sheepishly. Dos El didn't acknowledge the sudden blurt.

"Then you are ready to begin to train with the Jango clones."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll be adding new rewrites every other week, so check back then! When I finish totally rewriting the existing chapters, I'll add MORE chapters! Yay!**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Not much different from the source material, but am currently strapped for inspiration and just trying to get this out since I missed my deadline. Please review and enjoy! EDIT: Please check my profile for a poll I posted there!**

* * *

Hunter was getting ready for bed, contemplating tomorrow. As she put her helmet away and prepared to climb into her tube, she heard Lis call her name. She pivoted and looked towards Lis's tube, where the girl sat awake, white curling hair falling against the shoulders of her red sleep suit.

"Yeah? What is it?" Hunter strode over to the young girl's tube and leaned against it.

"I'm scared for tomorrow." Hunter could see it in every fiber of her being. "Will we be able to keep up?"

That last question was something she had worried about herself. She could do pushups, and lift weights, and stuff like that, but it wasn't her forte. She'd rather run, or do some hands-on simulation training, or fly a ship. Weights and such made her shaky, and she sometimes failed the tests.

"Of course you will," she told Lis, with a confidence she definitely didn't feel. She knew all the girls looked up to her, her being the most charismatic, determined of them all. She smoothed Lis's bangs away from her face. "But only if you get some sleep."

* * *

Lis awoke the next morning, dread chewing on her insides. She changed out of her red sleeping suit, into the black body glove that went under her armor. She pulled on the training armor next, with the light blue instead of green stripes reminding everyone she was a girl. Before she pulled her helmet on, she happened to catch a glimpse of herself on the polished surface. She saw a small, scared girl instead of the confident, strong young woman she was supposed to be. She let out a shuddering breath. If she couldn't convince herself of her competency, how would she convince anyone else? How would she survive training?

She pressed her lips together, forcing herself to think uplifting thoughts. She had read somewhere that smiles were contagious and encouraging, so she grinned experimentally. Her wavering reflection looked more capable now, more optimistic about the future.

So why couldn't she feel that way?

* * *

Nette awoke, hyped up for training. Lis was already awake, and fully attired in her training armor. "Morning, Lis," called Nette as she jumped out of bed and rapped on the sealed doors of Hunter and Chance's tubes. "Wakey, wakey, lazybones!" A grumble from inside the tubes ensured her message had been heard, so she bounded off to get changed. She had no thoughts whatsoever that the other girls might be nervous about anything.

* * *

Chance was sitting with Nex and Fem Squad at a table in the dining hall. Excitement bubbled up inside her, making it almost impossible for her to eat. _Almost. _After all, even the slop they served here in the mess hall was food. She had dreams of exotic planets with sumptuous banquets, but for now, she was here, eating their nutrition cubes and drinking energy shakes. "You ready?" Chance asked Nette, an impish grin on her face.

"Of course," Nette fired back. The two girls grinned at each other, sharing the excitement of their first day of training with the Jango clones. "How 'bout you, Lis?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hunter?" Asked Mama, Fem Squad's leader. "Are you alright?" The girl was staring off into space. Mama tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" She turned back to face the girls. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Really excited." She began to eat quickly. Mama looked concerned and opened her mouth to say something, but the training buzzer rang.

* * *

When all the clones had marched into the training center, Drill Sergeant Dane was standing in front of them. "We'll be doing a PT test today," he announced. Hunter felt her stomach clench. She saw equipment spread out on the floor: weights, medicine balls, and more. She gulped.

* * *

Several deadlifts, power throw, leg tucks, and more later, it was finally time for the two mile run. Hunter's muscles burned, but she took a swig of her energy drink and stretched for a moment, eager for the chance to prove herself here. The troopers were given special running clothes, and were sent out four at a time to run a designated route through Coruscant. Several clocks counted them down overhead. Hunter pulled on the soft, breathable cotton tank and running shorts, glad to be out of her armor. She and three other Jango clones were to run together. Standing at the start line, she ignored the boys, instead leaning forward. As soon as the whistle blew, she was off like a shot, pumping her legs and arms. She knew the danger of putting too much effort into the beginning of the race, so she went about half her normal speed, not worrying if anyone passed her.

She wound through the city of Coruscant, looking around her as she ran. She appreciated every smell, sight, and sound. Towards the end, she had already passed one of the boys, and she could see the other two just ahead, so she decided to try to pass them, for fun.

She sped up, focusing on the one furthest behind. She passed him without much trouble, then ran to get ahead of the next one. She didn't know what happened next, but somehow she found herself hitting the ground, and the clone she had tried to catch up to raced past her, crossing the finish line. She stood up, but winced as she felt a pain in her ankle. She managed to limp across the finish line, glad that this was the last activity in the test.

* * *

"Hey guys, you go ahead. I need to get my leg looked at." Lis looked at Hunter curiously. The girl had changed back into the red suit that all clones wore whenever they weren't training.

"You OK?" Asked Lis, concerned. Hunter smiled at her.

"I'm fine, hon. Don't worry." She stood up and limped off.

The rest of Nex Squad made their way into the mess hall. Nette and Chance were chatting and laughing about how training went. Lis thought she'd done comparably well, nothing stellar, but at least she could keep up. "Hey girls!" Called Mama, giving them each a hug. "How was training?" Scanning them, she added, "where's Hunter?"

"She injured herself," responded Lis. "She went to the medbay. She said not to worry."

Mama chewed on her bottom lip, then nodded. "Did you girls have fun!"

"Yeah!" Nette and Chance agreed exuberantly. They both laughed.

"It was fine," said Lis, shrugging, as both the squads of female troopers sat down.

"Are we still having our party tonight?" Interrupted Chance.

"If you want," said Elita. "As long as Hunter gets back from the medbay before then."

Lis stood up. "I'll be right back," she told everyone. "I need more water." She headed over to the drink machine and began filling her cup. She stifled a shriek as she felt a sharp tug on her hair. Water sloshed onto her jumpsuit. She turned to see a few clone boys standing behind her. The one in front, who had pulled her hair, had shaved his hair on both sides of his head to reveal the name Menks tattooed on the left side.

"What are you doing here, girlie?" He asked with a sneer.

_Don't engage, _thought Lis, remembering everything she'd ever read. She tried to step past, but another one of the clones shoved her back. She stumbled, and her cup fell to the floor. "You're so pathetic. You don't belong here." Menks leaned in to push her again, but out of nowhere, an older clone boy appeared and pushed him against the counter.

"Leave her alone, Menks," he commanded. He turned to Lis. "Sorry." He picked up her cup and refilled it for her.

"Thanks," stammered Lis, practically running back to the table.

"Somebody messing with you?" Asked River.

"No," replied Lis, putting her sweet smile back on. "I'm fine."

In fact, her mind was racing.


	3. First Day Jitters

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Later, Chance snuck into the boys' barracks, searching for where she knew they kept their pilfered snacks. Opening a closet, she let out a quiet cheer. Inside were bags of snack foods and bottles of beverages that clones-in-training could only dream of. She reached in, but stopped as she heard footsteps, coming into the barracks. Thinking quickly, she slipped into the closet and ducked behind some random cleaning supplies. Breathing slowly and quietly, she tried to keep calm as she listened to the two clones who had entered the room just as she had taken cover.

"Training today was a joke," scoffed one voice.

"Quit whining, Menks," commanded one voice. There was the pneumatic hiss of a tube bed sliding open, and the sound of somebody flopping down onto it contentedly.

"It was!" Ranted the first boy. "Those girls are hopeless."

"They were better than you." Chance smiled at the quiet retort.

"Ux said the one with lavender hair, what's her name? Hunt?"

"Hunter."

"Yeah. He said she was doing horribly on everything but the running. And that baby girl? What's her problem?" There was the sound of a smack. "Ow!"

"You were pretty mean to her in the mess hall."

"Aw, c'mon Cold! I didn't hurt her, just messed around a little."

"You hurt her feelings. Didn't you see her face?"

Silence, then a sound like a smug cat. "You like her?"

"Shut up, Menks."

"Ha! You do! Cold has a crush! Ux! Jinx!" There was the sound of receding footsteps.

"Menks, don't you dare!" A second pair of footsteps raced out of the room. Chance grabbed a couple bags of the best snacks and a big bottle of soda, then darted out of the barracks.

* * *

A half-hour later, Nex and Fem Squad had gathered for a small party. There was laughing and chattering as the girls shared snacks and poured themselves soda. With a mischievous smirk, Chance turned to a subject that the girls discussed time and time again: boys.

"What if a Jango clone told you he had a crush on you?" Chance asked Lis.

Lis looked puzzled. "Um, I'd feel really weird."

"Boys are gross," broke in Nette. "They stink and act weird and everything."

"Not all boys are like that," said Tam.

"Oh?" Hunter looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know one who isn't?"

Tam bit her lip, then flushed with defeat. "Well, no..."

"Ha!" Hunter slapped her thigh. "You have a crush, don't you?"

"She does," said Sweetie, grinning wide.

"Sweetie! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Pleaded Tam.

"Well, they know anyway!" Reasoned the girl.

"What's he like?" Asked Lis. More questions followed.

"Is he cute?"

"How old is he?"

"Is he a Jango clone?"

Tam took a deep breath. "He's a Jango clone, and his name is Fixit-"

"I know him!" Errupted Chance. "He's the quiet one who always hangs around Domino Squad!"

"Yes. He's really nice, and just a little older than me."

"Aw!" There were several exclamations, during which Chance forgot the secret she kept from Lis.

* * *

That night, Hunter was sitting awake when the rest of the girls were asleep, fixing the bandage wrapped around her ankle. She winced as she thought about what the medic had said when she had applied a bacta patch.

_"Always getting into scrapes, aren't you Hunter? Well, this should take a little longer than normal."_

For Hunter, everything seemed to take a little longer than normal. She had been shorter than almost all the girls in Fem Squad up until a couple months ago, when she'd experienced a sudden growth spurt. One day, she'd been severely injured when a part of the training center had collapsed, and she, along with two other Jango clones, had been buried in the rubble. Hunter had suffered two broken ribs, a concussion, and several bumps and bruises. It had taken her almost a month to heal, while the others had been up and about in a couple weeks. One night, when they thought she was asleep, two Kaminoan medics had discussed her condition.

"The patient is healing very slowly."

"Yes, something must've gone wrong with her DNA."

"She's very weak, physically weaker than the rest of the clones."

"Yes. The head medic is considering having her put down."

These words had frightened Hunter immensely. Even when she had gotten severely wounded in training, she'd cover it up, only going to the medic when she had been commanded. Except for today, when she had braved her fears of the doctor and gone to get treatment.

With a hiccupped sob, Hunter put her hands over her face, squeezing her eyelids shut to keep the tears back. She had resolved never to cry.


	4. One Helmet Among Thousands

**So, last rewrite was supposed to be the last rewrite, but...I had incorrect information...so THIS really is the last rewrite!**

* * *

A few days later, things seemed strange. Agitation hung heavy in the air, and everyone could feel it. Cadets were tense and fidgety, and some clones relayed whispered messages to Captain Rex, who was overseeing training. Lis was able to hear a few snatches of conversation: "Master Yoda...failed mission...now?"

Training progressed as usual, however, minus the fact that frequent messengers were causing interruptions. One messenger, however, seemed more frantic than the others. After's he'd relayed his message privately to Captain Rex, he rushed out.

The Captain turned to the trainees. He was chewing his lower lip, but released it and took a deep breath. "General Kenobi has been captured on assignment. Senator Amidala and General Skywalker went to rescue him, but they were captured as well. General Kenobi was able to make a final transmission to the Jedi Council, which was relayed to the Senate." Rex sighed heavily. "Chancellor Palpatine was granted emergency powers to deal with this catastrophe, and he has decided that we're going to war." The last words were spoken as if they tasted bitter.

There was a collective gasp from the cadets. "All of us?" Asked Chance. "But we're just cadets!"

"All of you," replied Rex. "Grand Master Yoda will be here shortly to muster our forces to Geonosis."

* * *

Lis was sitting on a bench outside the training gym. In the ensuing commotion after the Captain's statement, she'd easily managed to slip outside. A sickening dread had taken root as soon as the Captain told them they'd been going to war, and now she was feeling extremely nauseated. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, she hugged herself, fearing that all her emotions would flood out if she didn't hold on tight enough.

She'd only been there a moment when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Cold sitting next to her, helmet on the floor. "You scared?" He asked gently.

Lis seriously considered lying. Hadn't she been mocked enough, made fun of enough, to know that lacking bravado and self-confidence made one a target for bullying? But something in Lis told her she could trust this clone. Maybe it was something about the comforting hand on her shoulder...

"Yes," she said softly.

"Me too." Cold smiled, just a little bit. Lis felt her own lips curve up as well. "You'll be fine. We'll take care of each other. It's our duty as brothers and sisters, right?"

"Right."

Cold stood up, gave her shoulder a squeeze, then strode away to his barracks. Lis's face was hot, her head felt light, and her hands were sweaty. Surely it was just nerves...

* * *

In just a few hours, the clone training facilities had been emptied, and the soldiers all loaded on transports headed to Geonosis. Lis had a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hunter had looked positively green as she'd dressed in the new battle armor, and even happy-go-lucky Chance and Nette were quieter than usual as they'd helmeted themselves.

The helmets. Lis hated them. The white plastoid shells were cold, bearing the depersonalized touch of the Kaminoans. You couldn't look into the shiny black visor and see a friendly face, only a featureless bucket. Even the vocorder filtered all traces of humanity of the wearer's voice.

How could protect Cold-Nex Squad-all her clone brothers-if they were just one helmet among thousands?

* * *

The trip was uneventful, save for the moment Hunter had emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor. But now, the ship shuddered, signaling they'd breached the Geonosian atmosphere. The cadets could hear the confused din of battle. As the side doors of the lartie opened, General Yoda gave his orders. "A perimeter around the survivors, we must form!"

Lis felt someone bump her shoulder. Turning, she saw a clone trooper beside. He pulled off his helmet. Cold. Reaching into a belt pouch, Lis pulled out a circular neon sticker commonly used for trailblazing, and stuck it on the side of his helmet. He grinned and put his helmet on. Placing his hand on her shoulders, he leaned forward and they tapped helmets.

A Keldabe kiss.

* * *

**A 'Keldabe kiss' is a Mandalorian way of greeting. It's often used by couples as a stand-in for a kiss when they're in full armor, but in this case it's just an encouraging gesture.**


	5. Slick

**Yay! I've finally finished rewriting the story! If you haven't been following the progress, I've rewritten this whole story. If you didn't know that, please go back and read it again. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :) This chapter is shorter than usual until I can pick up the pace. I hope everyone's alright.**

* * *

"A perimeter around the survivors, form," ordered General Yoda. Nette felt sick to her stomach as she leapt out of the lartie and hit the ground running. She understood now why Hunter had thrown up in the ship. Next to her, she could feel Chance radiating the same fear. They reached the survivors and began to fire at the droids.

Around her, Nette could hear screams of both droids and organics. _Dontthrowup, dontthrowup, dontthrowup. _She'd been confident enough during training, but this was different. No more simulation. This was real. Her sisters - brothers - even she could die.

The Jedi escaped onto the gunships. Nette felt her heart sink and her throat close as she thought about the possibility of no escape. _Don't think that. Make it a competition. _She saw Chance seemed to be having the same thought, as she was comparing her kills to that of a nearby Jango clone. Nette turned to another clone and began tally up the competition in her head.

* * *

The battle raged on in a blur. Nette was dealing with several battle droids when she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. Ducking, she wheeled around and took out one droid, only to see more of them closing in on her.

Blue blaster bolts flew, disarming the droids. Nette looked around to see a clone trooper emerging from the fog. "Thank you," she said, saluting.

"No problem." The trooper pulled of his helmet and scanned the wreckage. "Look at this."

"I know." Nette kicked the ground. "I hate it. I never thought the war would be like this"

"Yeah." The man turned to her and offered his hand. "I'm Slick."

"Nette." They shook hands, and Nette felt an instant bond with the man.

"You're one of the female troopers, aren't you?"

"Yep." Nette pulled off her helmet, revealing her layered pixie cut and golden eyes. "I'm from Nex Squad."

"Huh." Slick ran his hands through his short hair, looking around the battlefield again. "The lengths they would go to so that they can win this war."

"Well, without the war, me and my sisters wouldn't exist," said Nette. "But I sometimes wish we could've just been normal civilians."

Slick nodded and put his helmet back on. "I'd like to talk with you later, Nette. Would you like to be in my squad?"

Nette's breath caught. "Sir, I'd...I mean...that would be..."

"Don't make a decision right now," said Slick. "Take your time." He clapped Nette on the back and was gone.


End file.
